You Came
"You Came" is the second single from the Kim Wilde album Close. The single became one of the biggest hits of her long career topping the charts throughout Europe and reaching #3 in the UK Singles Chart. Although it did not continue her United States success, on the pop chart, it peaked at number ten on the dance chart.[1] The song was released during the summer of 1988, while Wilde was supporting Michael Jackson on the European leg of his tour (the video for "You Came" showed material from the concerts as well as backstage footage). With the Close album becoming a best-seller, this was arguably the point where Wilde was at the pinnacle of her career as "You Came" reached the top ten in charts all over the world. The song was written by Wilde and her brother after the birth of his first child, Marty. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/You_Came# hide *1 Remixes and B-sides *2 Track listing **2.1 7": MCA / KIM 8 (UK) **2.2 12": MCA / KIMT 8 (UK) **2.3 12": MCA / KIMX 8 (UK) **2.4 12": MCA-23884 (USA & Canada) *3 Charts *4 2006 version **4.1 Track listings **4.2 Chart performance *5 Cover versions *6 References *7 External links Remixes and B-sideshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=1 edit The version of the song used for the 7" single in Europe and Australia was an edited version of the original found on the Close album. An extended version was also released on the 12" and CD-single format. In North America, a remix by Shep Pettibone was found on both formats, with an edited version on the 7" and two different dub versions (only available on the 12" format). The full length Pettibone remix was also released on a separate 12" single in Europe. In the countries where "You Came" was the first Close single (namely North America and France), the B-side used was an exclusive non-album track called "Tell Me Where You Are," which in the rest of the world had been the B-side to the first Close single "Hey Mister Heartache". In these countries the B-side to "You Came" was a track from the album entitled "Stone." Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=2 edit 7": MCA / KIM 8 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=3 edit #"You Came" - 3:29 #"Stone" - 4:41 *also available in gatefold sleeve (MCA / KIMB8) 12": MCA / KIMT 8 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=4 edit #"You Came" (Extended Version) - 6:43 #"You Came" (7" Version) - 3:29 #"Stone" - 4:41 *also available on CD (MCA / DKIM8) 12": MCA / KIMX 8 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=5 edit #"You Came" (Shep Pettibone Remix) - 7:37 #"You Came" (Extended Version) - 6:43 12": MCA-23884 (USA & Canada)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=6 edit #"You Came" (Shep Pettibone Remix) - 7:37 #"You Came" (Dub 1) - 4:52 #"You Came" (Dub 2) - 4:52 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=7 edit 2006 versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=8 edit |} "You Came 2006" is the first single from the album Never Say Never by Kim Wilde and is a re-recording of the original 1988 song. Wilde released her new album in selected countries (not including the UK) in 2006, consisting of new songs plus re-workings of some of her hit singles from the 1980s. The re-working of "You Came" was a top 30 hit in several European countries. Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=9 edit CD single #"You Came 2006" #"Maybe I'm Crazy" CD maxi single #"You Came 2006" #"Maybe I'm Crazy" #"You Came 2006" (Groovenut remix) #"You Came 2006" (Old School mix) Promo CD single #"You Came 2006" Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=10 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=You_Came&action=edit&section=11 edit "You Came" has been covered several times and in several different languages. A Greek version entitled "Eisai oti agapo" was released by Bessy Argyrakis, a Finnish version entitled "Niin tein" was released by the band Hausmylly, and the original English version has been covered by German band Aura, Estonian singer Hylene, the B. City Crew, Baz and Candy Warhol. Category:1988 singles